First Times
by Jadan15
Summary: This is a series of short fics based on possibilites for Sam and Jack's first real kiss, or at least the first one they both remember. Ratings vary based on the work, but nothing over T for mild language and mild sexual situations.
1. Puzzle

Puzzle

"I'm over here, sir." Sam called, seeing Jack hovering in the doorway of her lab.

Col. Jack O'Neill moved into the dimly lit room, looking for his 2IC.

"Carter? Where are you?"

"Over here, behind the table. This thing's too heavy for me to lift on my own."

Jack moved around the lab table, and caught sight of her kneeling next to a rather bulky cube-shaped artifact that was sitting on the floor. "Need some help?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but it's up against the table, so you won't be able to go around the other side."

Jack studied the situation for a second before saying, "Well, then there's nothing for it but to…" and he kneeled down behind Sam, close enough to touch her, and wrapped his arms around her in order to grab the large cube- shaped artifact and help her lift it.

Sam's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at their position, and she swallowed a smile. "Ready? One, two, three." Together they hoisted the monster onto her lab bench and let it drop with a loud clang. "Thank you, sir." Sam said shyly. "Do you want to see what it does?"

Jack eyed her warily. "Are you going to try to explain it to me, or just show me?"

"I'll just show you for now, and if you want to know more, I can tell you how it works."

"Not gonna happen. Alrighty, what does it do?"

"Well, if you look at this side here," Sam pointed to the side facing them, "you'll see that there are several rows of colored lights that are raised from the surface. They're buttons, and you have to press them in the correct order to make the next side of the cube light up."

"Wait, is this thing some kind of alien rubix-cube?" Jack asked her, surprised.

"Yes, sir. Its only function seems to be for entertainment. It's a puzzle."

"Yeah, one only you will be able to solve."

Carter ducked her head at the implied compliment. "Do you want to see the rest?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Here, I'll show you the sequence that will light up the next panel." She rapidly punched a series of the illuminated circles on the side. "It seems to be based on an algorithmic…"

"Carter!" Jack yelped. "I said no technobabble! And do you really think I'm going to be able to repeat whatever the hell you just did?"

Sam looked up at him. "Oh, sorry, sir. Here, I'll show you which ones to push." She moved over to make room for him, noticing as she did so how close they were going to be standing. She quickly squashed the heat beginning to rise in her face. Jack moved in behind her, facing the cube, and looked over her shoulder. "Press these four keys in sequence." Sam said, pointing to a series of circles. Jack punched them in quickly, then proceeded to follow the rest of her instructions. Once finished, the panel lit up completely in a brilliant array of colors. "Good, we finished the first one, which should light up the second. Can you help me turn it?"

Jack grabbed the corners of the cube, his hands right above Sam's and together they shifted it so the next panel was facing them. Sam was staring at it, her hands still on the corners when Jack let his hands slide over hers a bit before releasing the artifact. The contact jolted through her body and she jumped a little. Jack grinned at her reaction. "So what does this side do?" He asked, not moving from where he stood. He was enjoying her reactions to him—not to mention her proximity.

"I-I'm not real sure, sir. This is as far as I've gotten, which is why I wanted to get it on the table." She studied the panel, which seemed to be made of several thin colored bars, each radiating out from a center point of the panel. The bars were raised, similar to the "buttons" that made up the previous side. Sam touched one of the bars, and nothing happened. She took one finger an lightly stroked the bar from the center out. The strip glowed and a single tone rang out from the cube. The sound was beautiful, and purer than anything Sam had ever heard. She breathed out with appreciation, excitement swelling in her at this new puzzle. Repeated stroking of the other bars produced similar results, each one emitting the same tone, but on different pitches.

"It's a musical puzzle." Sam said for Jack's benefit.

"Ah." Jack said. "May I?"

Sam moved her hand away from the panel, and Jack reached out to run a finger along one of the strips. A tone sounded, but it was loud and harsh, nothing like the one that had played when Sam did it.

"I think you may be pressing too hard, sir. Let's see." Sam reached out and took his hand, not even noticing his expression as she did so, due to her excitement at figuring out this new puzzle. He extended a finger, and she placed her hand on top of his, guiding his touch along the bars. Now the sounds were pleasant again.

Jack had absolutely no interest in this little game, but was enjoying Carter's "guidance" way too much to say anything. She seemed to be figuring out the sequence that needed to be played, and Jack could see her breathing coming a little faster. He knew it was mostly because of the game, but hoped it was at least a little bit because of him. Jack shifted his weight, pressing against her a little bit, and she glanced at him. He kept his eyes on the artifact, pretending not to notice.

They kept playing, their hands moving simultaneously over the colored bars. Sam's awareness of her CO was mounting by the second, and she glanced up at him to see if he was noticing. His eyes were still forward, but they were a little too glazed to be paying attention to what he was doing. Sam looked at their hands, still manipulating the game, and flexed her fingers a little, moving them just barely over the top of his hand. She was rewarded with a slight intake of breath and she quickly returned her gaze to the game.

"You know," Jack drawled, a little too nonchalantly, "that camera is gonna give the wrong impression to whoever may be watching at the moment."

Sam glanced up, then back down at the puzzle. "The camera's broken. Has been for weeks."

"Ah."

They continued to explore the object, Sam using about a quarter of her brain to try to figure out the puzzle, and the rest of it trying to talk herself out of what she knew was going to happen soon if she and Jack kept doing what they were doing. A couple of minutes later, she had managed to get a couple of the bars to stay lit, and was working on the sequence of tones to light the rest.

Jack had pretty much given up looking at the puzzle, and was studying Sam from his vantage point beside and slightly behind her. He could see her face, but was out of her peripheral vision, so he was free to stare as much as he liked. Her height put the top of her head right about nose level, and he inhaled her scent, knowing it would just prolong the agony that was rapidly rising in his body. What was wrong with him?? He'd been this close with Carter plenty of times, and while each one was definitely…stimulating… he'd never reacted this strongly before.

Sam was starting to feel the same thing. Still keeping her eyes, and part of her conscious thought, on the puzzle, she tilted her head back a little to stretch her neck, and encountered Jack's shoulder. He immediately lifted his free hand and began to massage the back of her neck. He did it gently, not wanting to hurt her, but his hands were strong, and his touch felt wonderful. Sam dropped her head, letting him soothe away the tense muscles, and relaxed a bit. Which was bad because all of a sudden whatever was causing their heightened reactions to each other now had free reign. Her right hand, which was still "guiding" his over the object, tightened over his fingers, and she gasped as she felt his breath and then his lips on her neck. She tilted her head, letting him do it, and groaned a little as his tongue began to explore the length of her throat. Sam let go of his hand and turned in his arms, still keeping her head to the side. Her eyes widened and she gasped again as Jack made his way back up her neck and began to suck carefully on her ear. She could hear his harsh breathing as he tried to control himself. She understood completely, as she was now clenching her fists in her struggle to not jump him then and there. They were still in her lab, and the door was open. Somehow, though, that just made the experience even more sensual.

Jack was back on her neck now, but was making his way up her jawline, heading for her mouth. Sam dipped her head and captured his lips with hers, making him inhale sharply. She opened her mouth to him almost immediately, and sought his tongue with hers. When she found it, she felt like she was going to explode. Passion ripped through her body, making her blind to everything but him. Everywhere he touched her left tingling lines of pleasure, and she gripped his shirt, wanting to tear it off. Her passion increased when he grabbed her ass and lifted her bodily onto the lab table behind her. She wrapped her legs around him, and crushed her mouth to his, her hands in his hair, and his on her back, under her shirt.

Sam shifted her position and her mouth left his to explore his neck. She sucked on his pulse point, making him groan and slide his hands further up her back. She ran her tongue over his throat and he released one hand of its hold on her to grip the side of the table she was sitting on. "Sam" he growled. "I can't…I'm gonna…oh crap."

Jack abruptly pushed her back further onto the table, and swept everything off of it to make room for what they were about to do. She let him, knowing there was no way in hell she was going to be able to stop herself, let alone him. Jack's sweeping hand encountered something large and heavy, but he pushed hard, and it slid across the table and crashed to the ground.

Abruptly the haze that had surrounded the officers disappeared, leaving them both clear headed and staring at each other.

Jack looked at Carter, "Uh, what just happened?" he asked, noticing her legs wrapped around him and his hands up her shirt. He didn't move, though, just looked at her.

"I don't know. Ummm.." Sam didn't move either. He was warm, and the sudden change of atmosphere had left her shivering a little. She shook her head and glanced down at the artifact that lay in pieces on the floor. "I think that thing may have a slight aphorismatic effect on its users."

"Ya think?" Jack said, also looking at the object, and still not moving.

"Yeah." Reluctantly Sam let her legs drop, and Jack removed his hands from her back, but not without a caress that made her gasp and glare up at him. He grinned at her. "I don't think that thing creates feelings, though. Maybe just heightens them a little." He took a deep breath and stepped away from her, putting his hands in his pockets. "Is it dead?" he asked.

Sam got down from the table and knelt beside the device. "Looks like it." She stood back up and looked at him again. "I guess it's not made for sudden drops of several feet to land on a concrete floor."

"Mmm. Too bad." Jack said before turning to saunter out of the lab.


	2. Careful

Careful 

"Dismissed, people." Sam got up with everyone else at the briefing table, her mind already on the mission ahead. She glanced to her right as she gathered her notes, and noticed General O'Neill looking at her with a little more intensity than usual. She smiled at him, then turned and walked out of the room.

Sam knew this mission wouldn't be easy. In fact, is was one of the most dangerous missions she'd ever been assigned to. She and her team were going to infiltrate an Ori ship and attempt to disable or destroy it. It was crazy, and very dangerous, but what about her job wasn't?

Sam walked into the outer portion of the women's locker room where her mission gear was stashed to check on her supplies. So focused on this task was she that she didn't notice someone entering the room with her until he cleared his throat. She whirled around. "Sir? What are you doing here?" This area wasn't strictly off limits for men, so O'Neill wasn't breaching protocol, but they didn't normally have any reason to come in here. It was, in fact, usually deserted.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you before you left." He sounded a bit strange, and Sam looked at him closely

"Sir, are you alright?"

He cleared his throat again. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that this mission is really the craziest thing we've ever done, and…uh…" he was staring straight into her eyes, moving forward slowly until he was just inches away from her, and her blood heated a bit. What was he up to? She matched his look, her eyes never wavering until she felt him take her hand. She glanced down, somewhat shocked by what he was doing. She looked back up at him and saw worried anguish in his eyes. He was afraid for her!

Jack looked down into the incredible blue that belonged to the eyes of the woman he wanted more than any other. He knew the cameras could see them, and knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care. If she was lost on this mission, he would never see her again, and… the thought didn't bear following. He rubbed a callused thumb over the back of her hand and moved forward the last couple of inches until their bodies touched. Slowly, to allow her time to move away if she wanted, he leaned down, watching her carefully for signs of rejection. She didn't move, and in fact tilted her head up slightly, her lips parting the tiniest bit to receive his kiss.

Sam struggled to control her breathing. She could feel his breath on her lips, could see the depths of his soul in his black eyes. She wanted him, had wanted him for a long time. Finally, at the last possible moment, she closed to her eyes, and felt his touch on her lips.

Softly, so softly, as if she would break if he pushed it, Jack kissed her. Moving his lips slowly over hers, he conveyed all the fear and passion that had built up in him for 9 years. He opened his mouth just a bit, asking permission, and she responded in kind. He touched her lips with his tongue, wetting them and inviting her response. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head enough to allow full contact between them. Her body pressed against him, her breath rising as their tongues began to touch and weave around each other.

Jack moved his hands up her torso, savoring the feel of her, knowing this may be his last chance to show her how he felt, and praying it wouldn't be. He slowed them down, closing his mouth slightly, kissing her slowly and lightly now. She whimpered a bit as he began to pull away, but he needed to look at her again. To tell her. Finally he drew his mouth from hers, and looked again into her eyes. He saw tears glistening there, and he smiled sadly, wiping them carefully away. He gave her one more soft kiss before disengaging completely. He walked toward the door, moving backward so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off her. He reached the doorway and turned to go, but threw three last over his shoulder before disappearing. "Be careful, Sam."


	3. Beginnings

_This one is in response to a request for a fic with a specific line in it. Can you figure out which one it is:)_

Beginnings

Sam was hard at work in her lab when a shadow fell over her, causing her to look up. Initially, she was irritated that someone had interrupted her during such a delicate time of studying this particular artifact. I mean, the sign on the door did read "Do not enter", didn't it? Didn't it? Oh, wait. She had forgotten to put the sign up again. Good thing she wasn't doing anything dangerous. Sam straightened to see who was standing in front of her, and all her irritation melted away at the sight of General Jack O'Neill standing there, his face a little somber, but with a light in his eye that made her curious.

"Hi, sir." she said when he failed to start a conversation.

"Hi Carter. Are you busy?"

"Uh, a little, but it can wait. What can I do for you?"

Jack shifted a little and looked at the floor. Sam looked more closely at him, wondering what was eating him. Without looking up, he said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Not here. Walk with me?" he requested, holding a hand out toward the door.

Sam's eyebrows lifted in surprise. There was no one in the area except them, why did he need to go somewhere else? Stifling her desire to needle him for information, she just nodded and led the way out of her lab and into the corridor.

Sam walked quietly beside her CO, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets, and he was obviously thinking about something. She expected him to take her to his office, but he bypassed the hallway and kept going to the elevator, where he punched the button and stood waiting, not looking at her.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam was getting a little worried now.

Jack just looked at her. "Not here."

"Okay, where then?"

"My quarters."

Sam's brows shot up again, this time almost into her hairline. She hadn't been to his quarters in ages, and wondered why in the world he needed to take her there. But she kept her mouth shut, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of him until he was good and ready.

A few moments later, they stepped into the elevator and rode it up a few levels before stepping off again. Sam continued to follow Jack until they reached his quarters, where he opened the door, and motioned her inside. Here, she hesitated a bit. Being in here with him was potentially very dangerous. Since he'd been promoted to Brigadier General a few months ago, they hadn't had as much time together as they used to, and her constant awareness of him and how she responded to him had waned a little. Her attraction to him was still as strong as it had ever been, as was evidenced by how she flushed internally whenever he looked at her in _that_ way, or whenever he accidentally brushed against her, but now that he wasn't off world with them very often, such incidents were much fewer. Now, going into his quarters with him was bringing all that back. All the longing, all the desire and all the need that she had been working so hard to suppress was going to reignite the second she stepped through that door.

And yet she didn't really have much of a choice, standing here in the corridor with her CO motioning her inside, so she stepped in. Jack was right on her heels, closing the door behind him before he moved to the far side of the room and began to pace.

"Sir, could you please tell me what this is about?" _And then let me out of here!_ Sam shouted in her head.

Jack stopped pacing and moved to stand in front of her. "Carter, I wanted to tell you first, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but I wanted you to know…"

Now Sam really was beginning to worry. Jack O'Niell was not one to beat around the bush.

"Please, just tell me." she pleaded with him.

Jack looked her right in the eye. "I've been promoted."

"Sir, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"And I'm being transferred."

That stopped her in her tracks and a lead weight began to form in the pit of her stomach. "Transferred? To where? Why?"

"I'm going to DC to head up the Department of Homeland Security."

"You are? Oh no. I mean, that's incredible, sir. I'm happy for you."

Jack nodded and looked at the floor. This was harder than he'd thought.

Sam studied him, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her. "Sir, why did you have to bring me here to tell me about this?"

Jack looked into her eyes again as he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her arms, and drawing her to him. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up considerably as their bodies touched, but she kept her gaze locked on his, refusing to look away. "Sam, I'm no longer your direct superior officer."

Sam took a deep breath as the meaning of his simple statement hit her full force. Jack moved his hands from her arms to her face and slowly brushed his thumbs across her temples, her cheeks, and finally her lips. She leaned into his touch, fire spreading through her body as he leaned closer, his lips barely inches away from hers.

"So…I can do… this?" she asked, and she closed the gap between them. His lips were soft and warm, his breath like a summer breeze on her mouth. He started out slow and soft, his lips moving over hers, never breaking contact, just light kisses that drove her insane. Sam's breathing began to quicken and she opened her mouth, poking her tongue out just enough to let him know what she wanted. Jack groaned and responded in kind, merging his tongue with hers, tasting the heat she was feeding him and feeling it course through his body. Her hands traveled up his back, through his hair, and over his neck. She crushed him to her, desperate for him to complete the raw need making her want to scream.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! GENERAL O'NEILL TO THE CONTROL ROOM!" The siren blared through the hallways, bringing the pair back to reality. Sam broke contact and groaned, dropping her head onto his shoulder as he shouted obscenities at the ceiling.

After a moment, he looked down at her to find her smiling up at him. "Don't worry, sir." she said. "There's plenty more where that came from."


	4. Inhibited

_This is my take on the mysterious incident mentioned in Season one where Carter ingests something that causes her to remove... something._

Inhibited

Daniel coughed and spluttered his way through the camp, his long hair swinging into his eyes as he went. He pushed it impatiently out of his way, vowing for the hundredth time that he was going to cut it as soon as he got home. Coughing again, he peered through his smoke blurred glasses and finally spotted his companions sitting around one of the many campfires blazing in the village and plopped himself down next to Sam. And promptly sneezed. Again.

Sam glanced over at him sympathetically and offered him a tissue fished out from her vest. Daniel nodded to her gratefully and blew his nose. Jack leaned across Sam and grinned at his friend.

"Allergies, huh?" Daniel just nodded. "Look, why don't you head home? There's no reason for you to stay. They've already thanked us public ally for saving their butts, so you don't need to make any special appearances.

Daniel looked miserable. "This really sucks, you know that? How come none of you are having problems?"

"I do not experience allergies, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c informed him regally.

"And this smoke just doesn't seem to bug the rest of us like it does you. Daniel, the gate is only a hundred feet away. Why don't you go home and get some rest, then when you wake up, get an antihistamine and come back. You've got be exhausted." Sam told him, rubbing his back.

"You three have been up just as long as I have." The young man argued. "And Jack you've got to be, what, twice my age? At least?"

"Hey now. None of that." O'Neill glared at him. "Go home, Daniel. You're not as used to these kinds of hours as the rest of us."

"Yeah, but…"

"Go!"

"Fine. I'm going." Daniel got up and brushed himself off, then turned and wandered off in the direction of the gate.

Sam watched him go with a fond smile then took another look around herself, taking in the scenery. There were close to 30 fires going in their general vicinity, and the natives of the planet alternately ate, drank and danced around them in the native american style that was their ancestry. The food they had been presented with was remarkably good, and they had all eaten their fill before sitting down around a random fire to relax a bit.

Daniel had been right. It really had been a long day. Fighting Goa'uld and destroying gliders all day always took its toll on them and they'd been up for almost 24 hours. As they sat and observed, several young men and women came up to them bearing various bowls and platters.

"Ugh." Carter groaned. "If I eat one more bite, I swear I'm gonna explode."

"I know the feeling." Jack said. He looked over at Teal'c, who was eyeing the platters with interest. "Teal'c, don't tell me you're still hungry! You've eaten twice as much as Carter and I put together!"

"I am aware of that, O'Neill. But my sustenance requirements are much higher than yours, and my metabolism is much faster."

"Well, just watch that girlish figure, okay?" Jack said, looking slightly nauseated.

The natives approached and knelt in front of the threesome, offering the trays on outstretched arms. Jack and Sam smiled to show there was no offense intended, but shook their heads and held out their hands to show they weren't interested. Teal'c showed no such restraint and took some of everything.

After Teal'c had taken his portion (as well as Jack and Sam's), the young people proffered the different bowls. Each was filled with a different liquid ranging from transparent purple to opaque white. Jack didn't even have to take a whiff to know they were all alcoholic. He attempted to wave these away as well, but the kids started to get agitated and seemed to insist. Jack glanced at Sam, who just shrugged and took a bowl at random.

"We don't want to insult them, sir. Just be careful how much you actually ingest, and we should be fine."

"Hmm… yeah, right." Jack growled, but he took the bowl filled with blue liquid from a remarkably pretty young woman, and took a swig. It was good, he had to admit, and he took another, careful not to overdo it. He had no idea what the potency of these drinks was, and had no inclination to get drunk in unfamiliar territory.

Sam had also chosen a vessel, this one filled with the milky liquid. She sniffed it carefully, and apparently found it to her liking, because she took a careful sip, then smacked her lips appreciatively. "This is good!" she exclaimed.

Teal'c raised a brow at her, having refused all liquid refreshment himself. The people didn't seem to mind, since the other two had acquiesced. "Are you certain that will not adversely affect you, Captain Carter?"

"Don't worry, Teal'c. I can handle my liquor. As long as I don't drink too much of it." She looked away from him and fanned herself a bit. "Is it getting hot around here?"

"Maybe a bit." O'Neill said, taking another swig from his bowl. "We are sitting next to a rather large fire."

"I need some air." Carter took one last swig from her drink and set it down before standing. "I'm going for a walk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Captain? It's a bit dark past the fires." O'Neill reminded her.

"I'll be fine, sir. There are two moons out, and I won't go far."

"Ten minutes, Carter."

"Yes sir." Sam turned and began to walk away from the others, moving in the general direction of the gate. She walked slowly, making sure the drink she'd just consumed was not affecting her balance. She seemed to be fine, so she picked up the pace, grateful to be away from the heat of the collective fires roaring behind her. Sam looked up as she walked. The moons were beautiful tonight, one a huge blue monster, orbiting the planet with its smaller purple twin alongside. Sam eventually stopped, sitting on a rock a little distance from the village. As soon as she stopped, she started feeling warm again, and she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. The country song _"Tequila makes her clothes fall off"_ ran through her head and she smiled. She didn't usually like country music, but she'd heard that one somewhere and it had stuck in her head.

"Carter?" Jack came walking up out of the darkness toward her perch on her rock. "You okay?"

Sam looked up at him, stifling a giggle at the slight slur in his speech. "I'm fine, sir. You?"

"Oh, just peachy." Jack replied, sitting next to her. Actually, "fell" would be a better term, since his balance did not seem to be working at the moment.

"Damn, its hot." Sam muttered, fluttering the front of her shirt.

"No, s'not." O'Neill said. "It's acshully quite cool."

Sam looked at him. "Jack, are you drunk?" she asked, and then she did giggle—right before clapping a hand over her mouth. She did NOT just call him Jack. Did she? And then she'd _giggled_. Lovely. Maybe he didn't notice.

O'Neill was looking at her. "No, I'm absolutely not drunk—Samantha." I only took a few schwigs of that schtuff. I can hold my" _hic _"alcohol better than that."

Sam laughed again, then suddenly stood up and tore her shirt off. "Oh my god I am sooo hot!! Are you sure you're not hot?" She glared at him, daring him to say it was just her.

"Umm, okay, it's hot." Jack stared at her, watching the moonlight play over her bare skin. Some part of his brain informed him in no uncertain terms that he should absolutely look away before his body took over, but the currently dominant part of his head, which was not located on his shoulders, told his brain to shut the hell up.

Sam stayed standing, her head thrown back, relishing the coolness of the night air against her skin. She really was hot, and once the thought of pulling her shirt off had entered her head, she had no compunction about obeying. She knew distantly that she was still decent, as she had elected to wear a sport bra that day, but at the moment she wouldn't have cared if she had been bare busted to the world.

Then Sam dropped her head and looked at O'Neill, who was staring at her. "Must be the drink." Sam told him.

"Yeah. The drink." He stood and took a step toward her. "No, actually, you're just hot." he said, the stopped in his tracks when he realized what he'd just said. "Uh, I mean, uh,"

"You think I'm hot, Colonel?" Sam purred at him. She was starting to feel daring, almost like she wanted to seduce him. She didn't want that, did she? Well, of course she did. No, she was pretty sure that this was a bad thing for some reason that currently eluded her. Nope, not bad. Fun, though. Yes, definitely fun to watch the flush in his cheeks as she drew near him. Sam stopped right in front of him, close enough that their bodies brushed together, but far enough, that he would have to move if he wanted something more from her. "Then do something about it."

Jack just stood there for a second, lust tearing at him like a wildcat. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Uh, cuz I can't seem to move anything." he told her, but he belied this statement by putting his hands on either side of her hips and drawing her a little closer. Her breath touched his lips, but still he waited.

"Really?" Sam's breathing was fast. Was she really going to do this? Oh, what the hell, Carter, just do it already! her brain screamed at her. So she did. She leaned into his body, feeling herself being crushed against his chest, and she kissed him—hard. Hard enough to override his already precarious balance and send them both tumbling to the grass.

As they hit the ground, he opened his mouth to her and shoved his tongue into her mouth, questing and probing. She matched him, grinding against him as they twined around each other, fighting for the higher ground even as they tore at each other's clothes. Sam growled and dug her nails into his back as his mouth moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and leaving a mark no one would miss. Her head was thrown back and she arched against him, her hands beginning to move south. Jack, feeling where she was going, groaned against her shoulder and when he looked at her, his eyes were wild.

He was about to lower his mouth to hers again, but started yelling and cursing instead as a large amount of extremely cold water was thrown over them both. He and Sam broke apart spluttering and coughing before glaring up at their tormentor. Teal'c stood there, a ten gallon bucket in his hand.

When you didn't return, the people of this planet grew concerned and informed me of the possible…side effects… of the drinks you had consumed." He hefted the bucket. "And so I came prepared." Teal'c smiled a bit and dropped the bucket before holding both hands out to help the soaking pair to their feet.

Jack swayed as he stood, and glared at his friend. "Whad'ya mean side effects?" he asked, still slurring a little. "I'm completely in control of myshelf." He stopped and looked sideways at Sam, who was still in her sport bra, and visibly stopped himself from moving toward her.

She smirked at him, smiling that devil may care smile that drove him crazy even when he wasn't under the influence of some blue alien booze. "Oh yes, sir, we're completely in control of our faculties!"

Jack nodded at her then smirked smugly at Teal'c. "See? I told'ya T. Completely and toshally in control." he said. And then aprubtly passed out.

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow at Jack's now prone figure, then placed his hands behind his back and looked at Sam. "Are you also going to lose consciousness, Captain Carter?"

Sam glared at him for a moment, and seemed to be considering. "Nah. I want to see the look on General Hammond's face when he sees the Colonel in this state."

Teal'c smiled a bit and they walked back to the gate together, the Jaffa carrying O'Neill in a fireman's lift. He too was looking forward to Hammond's reaction to Jack's condition. Not to mention his surprise at seeing Captain Carter without her shirt, which was still lying in the grass where she had left it.


	5. Stay

_okay, this is the last one I've got, and it's a bit morose-- okay its downright depressing, but i'm having trouble thinking of new situations that are not going to make this become more of the same. anyone got anything interesting to suggest?? _

Stay

Sam looked up at Jack, her eyes full of tears. He looked back and wiped them away.

"Kiss me." she whispered to him.

He shook his head slightly, knowing that if he did, she would let go and leave him.

"Please, Jack. Please kiss me." she was fading, and he knew it. Tears began to spill down his cheeks, and his breathing grew ragged.

"If I do, will you stay?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

She smiled through her tears. "I'll try."

It was enough. Jack lowered his face to hers and closed his eyes. He could sense her raising her head to receive his touch, and he kissed her. Softly and carefully, he kissed her. Knowing it would be the first and last time, he kissed her. He stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, feeling her presence through him and around him. He concentrated on the feel of her breath as his lips moved over hers, treasuring each rise and fall of her chest. Then she stilled, and her last breath wafted into him, carrying with it words that would stay with him for ever. "Love you…."


	6. Grief

_So I just watched Threads and Moebius again after not having seen them for awhile, and it occured to me that something seems to have happened between Sam and Jack in between those two eps. The whole hand caress thing that Jack does in the beginning of Moebius just screams to me that they got together at some point in there. So this is my take on what happened. Remember, I don't write smut, I only do the first kiss thing, so this is just a oneshot, okay:)_

Grief

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat in the cab of his truck, drumming his hands on the steering wheel as he argued with himself. Finally, he grunted and ran a hand through his silver hair before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. Locking the truck, Jack took a deep breath and looked at the house that was his destination. There were a couple of lights on, and her car was in the driveway, so he knew she was home. He just didn't know if she would want him to be there with her.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Jack walked up the driveway and knocked quietly on her door. He waited. He knocked again, and waited again, bouncing on his toes in his nervousness. Still the door didn't open. Jack turned away to go back to his truck, thinking she probably didn't want to entertain anyone. After all, she had just lost her father, and she was having trouble with Pete. She may just need some space.

He was halfway down the driveway when the door to the house opened. "Sir?" he heard her voice behind him, quiet and tired. He turned around and slowly back up the drive.

"Hey Carter. I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay."

She smiled, just a little. "Come to give me a pep talk?"

He returned her smile with a snarky one of his own. "Well, it is part of my job description." He studied her, taking in the red around her eyes, and the mussed hair. She'd been crying, that much was obvious. She had every right and reason, he knew, but it still upset him that she was so down. "You sure you're okay? You want some company?"

"I'm fine. And yes, I would appreciate some company." Sam moved aside to allow him to walk past her and into the house, and closed the door. His smell wafted over her as he moved inside, and she silently breathed it in, taking refuge in the familiar muskiness of him. "Would you like some coffee? I'm afraid I've been living off it for the last couple of days, so there's a fresh pot in the kitchen."

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Jack said, "but let me get it, will ya?" He moved into the kitchen before she could protest and filled two mugs. He put in her preferred additives and carried the hot drinks into the adjoining living room. Sipping gratefully, he sat down next to her, watching as she cradled the mug between her hands, seeming to take comfort in the warmth.

"Where's Pete?" Jack asked carefully. "I would have expected him to be here."

Sam hesitated for a moment, "We broke up. I just couldn't do it anymore. I've been second guessing myself for weeks, and it all finally came to a head with that house thing. I'm just not there yet." She looked at him, then, wondering…"Why aren't you with Kerry?"

"We split too."

"You did?" Sam said, surprised. "Why?"

"She said I have issues." Jack said, and left it at that. Knowing him as she did, Sam recognized his reluctance to discuss the matter, and she let it drop.

They sat in silence for a time, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then Jack spoke again, his voice low and gentle.

"You miss him, don't you." he said, knowing she would know he wasn't speaking of Pete, but her father.

"More than I thought possible." she said quietly, putting her coffee on the table. "I'm so grateful for the last four years, and the opportunity it gave us to become so close. But it makes losing him that much harder." Her voice broke, and she stopped talking, struggling to control her grief.

Jack set his mug down beside hers and put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mere." he said, pulling her to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry. He let her grieve, murmuring quietly into her hair, rubbing a hand up and down her arm, telling her it would be okay, she would be okay. Eventually, she pulled away from him, and he let her go reluctantly, but not completely. He kept his arm around her shoulder, and when she tried to turn away from him, embarrassed at her weakness, he caught her face in his free hand, and turned it back toward his. Their eyes locked.

Jack knew what he wanted to do, and knew there was nothing to stop him from doing it. Damn the rules. He didn't care anymore. If they wanted to court martial him for comforting the woman he loved, then fine. Sam must have seen some of this in his eyes, for she opened her mouth to speak, but his put a finger to her lips, and she subsided.

Jack moved his hands to the sides of her face, and used his thumbs to carefully wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. Then, not stopping his motion, he traced the lines of her eyes, caressing her, and smoothing away the stress and sadness that were etched there.

Sam closed her eyes and let him soothe her. His touch was like cool water to her soul, like fire to her spirit. Bit by bit, she began to relax as he wove his hands through her hair and down her neck, massaging and kneading away the knots. His hands moved to her shoulders and upper arms, still kneading, and she felt his touch all the way to her bones. He seemed to be inside her, seemed to know where she needed to be touched, and how to comfort her.

Jack watched her as he worked, judging his movements by her reactions. He had always wanted to do this, had dreamed about it for years. He gently caressed her forearms, sometimes massaging, sometimes just stroking, and then moved to her hands, which were lax in her lap. He took one hand in his own, and wove his fingers through hers. She opened her eyes at this, and he could see that, though the grief she felt at losing Jacob was still there, it no longer threatened to overwhelm her. He could see her innate strength shining through, along with a sense of peace and contentment.

"Sam, I…" he started to say, but now it was her turn to put a finger to his lips. Then she removed the finger and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him toward her. He didn't resist, but wound his free hand in her hair again, and slowly, very gently, he kissed her.

Sam's brain had completely shut down with that first kiss. The entire universe had shrunk, and now consisted only of him; his scent, his closeness, and the feel of his lips brushing hers were the only things that existed. She pulled him a little closer, kissing him a little harder, and he matched her, opening his mouth to capture hers more completely. She was content with this for a minute, but then felt an absolute need to taste him, to know his heat, and she turned her head a little. She wet his lips with her tongue and felt more than heard his groan of desire as he opened fully to her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Sam gasped at the passion now ripping through her, and, turning her body completely to him, she crushed him to her.

Jack felt her shift, felt her grip on him tighten, and could no longer control the heat raging through him. He pushed her back onto the couch so that she was lying under him and his mouth left hers to move to her neck, where he ran his tongue down her throat, making her groan and rake her nails over his hair and neck. He sucked on a soft spot just under her chin and she actually cried out, albeit softly, and started to grind against him a little. He grinned, cocky in his knowledge of what he was doing to her. Then all thought left him as she rolled them both over onto the floor and returned the favor…. with interest.

_I hope you liked it! Please push the little purply-blueish button and tell me what you thought:)_


	7. Lightning

_Okay, this one is an Episode Tag to season four's "The Light". Could you guys tell me if these are all starting to sound the same? There's only a certain amount of ways to say certain things. But if you guys like it, I'll keep going. If you don't, I'll assume it's time to wrap this series up. Reviews are a wonderful thing:)_

"Light"ning

It was a week and a half into their three week "vacation" on P4X-347, and Jack was getting restless. Well actually, "getting" wasn't quite the right word. "Had Gotten" or "Was Long Since" restless were probably better descriptions for how he was feeling. He'd been stuck in this god-forsaken palace for way too long, and the cabin fever was reaching a boiling point.

Jack looked up from where he had been playing with his yo-yo (he'd asked General Hammond to send it through with the rest of their supplies), and studied his teammates for a moment, seeing how they were faring.

Daniel was deep in conversation with Loran, the boy they'd found when they got here, about his origins, his planet, his people, his culture, and anything else the boy might know about his past.

Teal'c was reading…something… that looked to be long, boring and tedious to Jack, but evidently had the Jaffa rather entertained.

And Carter, of course, was working. The SGC had sent her laptop through the gate so she could continue her work on something or another, and it seemed to be occupying her complete attention.

Which left Jack sitting, fiddling with his yo-yo and contemplating what he could possibly do to alleviate the boredom that threatened to drive him insane.

Abruptly, he stood up and announced to the room at large, "I'm going for a walk. Anyone want to join me?"

They all looked up at him, then back down at what they had been doing. "Aww, come on, you guys, have a little fun!"

"Um, sir," Carter said without looking up, "this is fun."

"Really."

"Yes sir."

Jack looked at her for a second, watching her mouth twitch a little in amusement as she studied her screen before he made a split second command decision.

"Come on, Carter. We're going for a walk."

She looked up, resigned. "Is that an order, sir?"

"Damn straight it is. I can't order Teal'c or Daniel around, so you're the lucky winner. Let's go, move out."

Shaking her head, Sam closed her laptop and got to her feet, stretching the kinks out of her back as she did so. She didn't want to admit it, but she could use a break. She'd been working on a particularly troublesome quirk in the stargate computer for several days now and the progress was slow and painstaking. But interesting, definitely interesting.

"Okay, sir, where are we going?"

Jack swooshed his hand in front of him. "Out there…"

"Don't go too far 'out there' Jack, or you might lose it again." Daniel warned.

O'Neill grimaced, remembering how he and Carter had almost come to blows the last time they had wandered out of range of the mechanism that had addicted them all.

"Don't worry, Danny, I won't take her past the grave…uh…" he glanced at Loran and cleared his throat. "Yeah. We won't go far. Besides, isn't this addiction thing supposed to be getting less…" he waved his hand vaguely "…uh, less?"

"Yeess," Daniel said slowly, "but we still don't know how far we can get from it before we start to feel the effects."

"Ah. Okay, Carter, let's go."

Sam stepped out of the palace into a bracing ocean breeze and immediately felt better. The air was crisp and smelled just like the beach at home. She stood quietly for a minute, eyes closed, enjoying the wind in her hair. Then she jumped at a light touch on her shoulder.

"You okay, Carter?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"Great sir. Thanks for getting me out of there. I needed a break."

"Not a problem."

They walked in companionable silence for a while, hands in their pockets. Jack looked at his 2IC out of the corner of his eye, watching her be at her ease, just as he had watched her when she first stepped out of the palace.

_Damn, she's beautiful!_ Then caught himself and shook his head. _Now where did that come from?_

Sam caught the movement and looked at him. "Everything okay, sir?" she asked curiously. It wasn't often that she saw Jack deep in thought.

"Fine." he said lightly, looking back at her and catching her eyes. They walked a few steps without looking away, that intangible _something_ that had secretly been haunting each of them becoming a little stronger-- until Jack caught his foot on a stone and fell face first into the sand.

Sam burst out laughing as Jack sat up spluttering and spitting sand out of his mouth. He glared up at her, squinting into the sun and forming the words to give her a good telling off, when it occurred to him to just get even. So he swung his leg out and knocked her feet out from under her. She landed like a cat, her arms catching her fall and stopping her from hitting the sand. She looked at him and once again their eyes locked.

Sam smiled, and her smile turned mischievous as an idea occurred to her. Then she sprung up and started to run, sprinting across the sand and looking back at him, daring him to catch her.

Not being quite as agile as the younger officer, Jack clambered to his feet and took off after her, working up speed as his long legs ate up the yards between them. She glanced back and ran faster, but he was still gaining. After a few minutes, he caught up with her and tackled her, wrapping his arms around her chest as they both crashed into the sand.

The hard landing having knocked the wind out of her, Sam took a second to get her breath back. Then she felt Jack's arms loosen, and she turned to look at him, to tell him what a great run it had been, but her voice stuck in her throat at the look burning in his eyes. Then she felt it too, a fire in her belly that fueled something she had not felt in years. In fact, part of her overactive brain informed her, the last time she had felt this way had been in her first year of working at the SGC when she and many others had been infected with a virus that had regressed them into little more than cavemen. Then, too, she had felt this irrepressible need to be very close to this man, to taste him, to have him, no matter what the cost. This was not quite the animal instinct that had driven her then, but it was close. Very close.

Another part of her brain started squealing at her to get up, to move, to get away or something very inappropriate was going to happen. But before she could move, whether to obey her brain or not, she couldn't say, Jack had closed the gap between them, and had pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her, his mouth hot and insistent.

She opened to him immediately, and felt his tongue push its way in, even as his free hand wound into her hair. Sam moaned and matched his urgency, pressing her body against him, wishing there were not quite so many layers between them. He released her mouth and moved is lips over her jaw and down her neck, sucking and nipping. She gasped as his breath and tongue moved over the sensitive skin on her neck, and instinctively pressed her leg up in between his own. She clutched him to her, both hands in his silver hair, her passion mounting by the second.

Jack was on fire. There was no other word for it. He kissed and sucked at her neck, then returned to her mouth where she once again received him readily. He could feel her hands caressing his neck and chest and abruptly he wanted to feel those hands in his own. Rolling on top of her from their side-lying position, he braced himself with his knees in the sand and caught her hands in his, entwining their fingers and then raising both their hands over her head.

He pulled back a little to make sure this new position was okay with her, but the answering inferno in her eyes settled the question. Then he attacked her with his mouth again, their tongues clashing and sliding over one another until he was in a frenzy and this was just not enough anymore. Releasing her hands, but not her mouth, Jack began to tug at Sam's jacket, wanting to get to the skin beneath. She was gasping and bucking under him, egging him on without saying a word.

He had just about gotten her jacket open when icy cold water splashed over them, drenching them both from head to toe. The tide had come in and the shock of the interruption brought them both out of their haze and back into the real world.

Sam stared up at Jack with wide eyes that knew full well what had just happened. Jack stared back for a moment, then realized if he did not get up RIGHT NOW he was going to start up again, and this time no amount of water was going to be able to stop them.

Groaning reluctantly, he rolled off her and to his feet, extending a hand to help her up, which she accepted. Once they were both vertical, they seemed to have trouble looking at one another, and began to look around at where they were.

"Um, Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" Jack winced a little at the return to formality.

"Where's the palace?" They had run so far that it was no longer within view.

Sam studied the landscape for second, then pointed. "That way, sir."

"Maybe we should be getting back. We don't want our mother hens to worry."

She nodded, "Good idea, sir."

Twenty minutes later, two very wet air force officers entered the Goa'uld palace to find themselves looking at two very worried men.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Daniel yelled at them? "Don't you realize how dangerous it is to get too far away from this thing?!"

Sam and Jack looked at each other, then at Daniel.

"Yes Daniel," Jack said, the tiniest smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, "We know exactly how dangerous it is."


	8. Safe

_Okay, by popular demand (and the fact that I've been wanting to write this one for about three months), here's an episode tag to Heroes Part II, I think you know the scene I'm talking about. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you like it, too:) By the way, this little fic assumes that none of those nasty Sam/Pete moments happen in Season Eight._

Safe

Sam entered Jack's room, her hands sweating. Strictly speaking, she didn't need to be here, but she wanted to see him. The image of that blast hitting him in the chest, of him falling to the ground… no, she couldn't think of that right now.

She just wanted to tell him… to tell him…what? That she was glad he wasn't dead? That she couldn't have faced losing him, especially on top of losing Janet? That had been hard enough. Losing Jack would have been… no, she couldn't think about that either. But she was. Even as mundane words about the service and Cassie came out of her mouth, filling the void between them, she was thinking about it.

And now the tears were coming, and as much as she hated it, she couldn't stop them. And then she was in his arms, his big hands across her back and shoulders, his warmth and alive-ness enveloping her in hope and, maybe, love. She held him tight, careful of the wound in his torso, and felt his face slip down to her shoulder to the place where he fit, where he always seemed to belong whenever they embraced.

And she cried. She cried for Janet, cried for him, and cried for herself. She cried for a long time and still he held her. She knew he hated tears, and still he held her, lending his strength, letting her pull from him what she needed.

Finally she began to quiet, and he partially released her, knowing by her body language that there was something else, but she was too embarrassed by her tears to look him in the eyes. So he put both hands to her face and stroked away her tears with his thumbs. She looked at him then, surprised by the tenderness and intimacy in his touch.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Three little words, but she knew exactly what he was asking.

She swallowed, afraid of his reaction, but knowing she could no longer hide from him.

"I can't do this anymore, sir."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't pretend anymore. I can't keep going, pretending there's nothing… that I don't… that I…" she struggled momentarily to find words, but then stopped trying as his mouth closed over hers, effictively eliminating all coherent thought from her brain.

He was the only thing that existed in her world, even as that world blew up around her. His touch was warm and soft, his kiss as tender as it was urgent. His lips caressed hers again and again, and each time the touch seemed to say, "I'm here, it's going to be okay, I'm here."

Then something changed and now her hands were in his hair and she was opening her mouth, seeking his tongue with hers, and the heat that rose within her matched the despair she had felt a moment earlier in its intensity. A second later, his hands were on her back, lifting her shirt and caressing her skin. He was hot, almost feverish, with passion and she shivered as he stroked her.

Fully meshed with him now, Sam gripped his neck and hair as he slid kisses over her neck, sucking on her ear and hearing her gasp and moan. He moved back to her mouth, his hands on her sides now, sliding up to cup her neck, and slowing them down, still kissing her lightly, taking his time. He still wanted to touch her, didn't want to break the contact that had grown so vital in the last five minutes.

Finally, foreheads still touching, still brushing kisses over her lips, Jack spoke. "Marry me, Sam."

"Absolutely." she said immdiately

He did smile then, his cockiness returning. "What about Pete?" he asked.

"Pete who?" Sam returned, putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him to her once more.


End file.
